


Swords

by Etrangere



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dios weakened and she forbid him to go back fighting ; she took his sword away, and she hid it within her heart. It was the first sword that pierced through her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords

Once upon a time, there was the Rose Prince, says the tale. But stories lie. In the beginning, there was darkness in the world, and two children who were all alone in it. They swore they would always protect each other. That was the beginning.

But the older child, the boy, saw much pain and suffering in the world. He yearned to fight against this darkness so he begged his sister, who was a witch, to help him. His sister wouldn’t refuse him anything. She seized into his heart, where all his strength, nobility and kindness was, and she drew out a sword that was all of this.

All that is love that withstands.

With that sword, Dios became the Rose Prince, and darkness was banished… for a while.

When Dios weakened and she forbid him to go back fighting ; she took his sword away, and she hid it within her heart. It was the first sword that pierced through her.

And it hurt, oh, it hurt. It hurt like the Million Swords of Hatred.

Still Anthy kept it, kept the sword that was her brother’s love, even when her brother became someone else, someone whose heart was dry and forlorn like the desert. And the sword clawed and ripped inside her like a wounded animal.

Together, they fashioned other swords, curved swords, long swords, hooked swords, and all the swords that can be made out of strength, nobility, and kindness.

Anthy only wielded her brother’s sword once.

When she was done betraying the girl who was like Dios, she let her brother’s sword fall down onto darkness, and it was forgotten.

She thought, sometimes, maybe Akio could find it. Maybe he could sheath it back inside.

If only he found love that yields, within his heart, to embrace it.


End file.
